


New York, Oh New York

by NellaHutcherson



Series: New York, Oh, New York [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, post s5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellaHutcherson/pseuds/NellaHutcherson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey living together in New York. It's just sex and love and omg i can see flowers everywhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's go to the market

Mickey was starting to wake up, stretching his arm to be able to feel the warmth of the body of Ian but, of course, Ian was already up. He Mumbled something annoyed , then  pulled the blanket to cover his eyes, not wanting to see the sunlight through the window because Ian had opened the blinds.

After a while he decided that it was not actually sleepy and he tried to call Ian but he didn’t answer.

He got up from the bed, completely naked from the previous night, and went into the kitchen, if that could even be called a kitchen.

"Could you explain to me why do you have to getting up so fucking ear ..."

He stopped when he saw Ian holding Yevgeny , both busy preparing pancakes.

Ian covered Yev eyes and turned to see Mickey.

"Please, can you put some clothes on? I don’t want Yev to have aheart attack.!"

Mickey was so shocked that he said nothing, he went back into the bedroom and wearing a pair of boxers, probably not his own, but he didn’t care too much, putting on the first T-shirt that showed up under his feet, while he went back to the kitchen.

"Dad!" yev shouted while he was jumping from the arms of Ian to those of Mickey.

"Hey, kiddo ." He blow him a kiss on the blonde hair.

Trying to whisper, Mickey asked Ian what the hell he was doing there.

"You know, a few days ago I called Svetlana, she needed  to go somewhere, I didn’t  understand exactly where, that girl cannot speak English still ."

"Couldn’t her take him over to Fiona? Jesus I’m not even his real dad." Mickey said, putting down yev and asking him to go watch some TV.

"So what Mick? We are still his family. And frankly I'm glad that she trust me more than Fiona or the Fishers."

"But New York is so fucking far from Chicago, how the fuck came he? Flying ?"

"No silly! This morning she let him take the first train and I pick him out at the station!" 

Ian replied, like it was the most natural thing in the world, whileserving the first pancake.

"Did she put a five year old boy on a train just by himself?"

Ian laughed.

"Mick, you hustled by seven years, take a train at five seems so fine to me."

"What the fuck time is it?"

"Ten, princess."

Mickey gave him a slap on the head.

"Do not call me that, you know I can’t stand it."

Ian nodded but then turned to kiss him on the lips, gently.

 

When the pancakes were all ready they sat down to eat.

"Do not put too much maple syrup, it can hurt you."

"Do not be such a MOM, Ian."

Mickey replied, but then he did as he was told. 

They continued to eat for like half an hour, while tormented the little one with questions.

How’s the school? Do you have a girlfriend? How’s mom like? Are you eating properly? Did you  already start pushing? And questions like that, actually. Questions that only Mickey did, revealing his natural paternal instinct; although he was not the real father, he loved that child unconditionally, reminded him of himself as a child, and it made him smile like an idiot.

After washing the dishes, Mickey went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Ian joined him to brush his teeth. When he was finished and about to started to leave, Mickey grabbed his wrist, almost letting him fall into the tub.

"You still haven’t given me a  properly ‘’good morning’’

The oldest whispered, bringing the red one closer more and more.

"There’s a five years old child in the living room, Wont you mind?’’

But Mickey did not seem to care too much by the way he looked at his red lips.

"Five minutes."

"You better give me ten ."

He undressed himself in few seconds, closed the door and went into the shower.

He began to kiss Mickey as if he had not done it for months, biting his lower lip and sucking his tongue generating an almost indecent noise, but they didn’t care.

Mickey took his jaw and shifted slightly, to have free access to the neck of his boyfriend, which marked a huge hickey, what he loved to do to remind him that he was the only person to whom it belonged.

He bent his knees and this simple move let almost Ian to come already.

He tried to plug the other one mouth to keep him from screaming too loud. Mickey was torturing him, slowly, biting, sucking, but did not finish anything, because he wanted to spend more timewith him, for let his boyfriend to be piss off for a little bit more.

" Jesus, Mickey, your child is downstairs, c’mon."

Mickey pulled away and smile.

"Do not use that child as an excuse."

"Okay, okay, but come on."

He gritted his teeth and laid his head on the wall.

Mickey went back and this time much more quickly and aggressively. Ian came in less than two minutes.

Ian opened the shower and touched Mickey but he was stopped.

"I'm okay , my goal was you."

Ian kissed him again and came out of the shower. They dressed and went into the living room where Yevgeny was watching a cartoon.

"I have to go to the grocery store, do you want to come with me?"

"Ugh, no Ian, I'm too tired."

"What? Did your mouth hurts you now?"

"Asshole"

They laughed together.

"I want to come, Ian!"

"Okay champion."

"Dad, come on, come along with us!"

He stood up and ran to hug Mickey.

"If it’s so important to you, but please don’t stay all day in there, Ihate the fucking music in that fucking market."

" Can I sit in the trolley?"

Yevgeny asked with a hopeful look.

"Sure, but it means that we can buy less stuff then."

"Then we take two trolleys!"

Mickey roared with laughter and picked him up.

"Okay, kiddo, let’s go for two carts."

 


	2. The Statue of Liberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yev wants so hard to got to see the Liberty statue and his daddies finally decide to go there with him.

"Daddy,Daddy,Daddy! C'mon!" Mickey always got up like that since when that buggie were with them in the house. Yevgeny totally got on Mickey and Ian,jumping on the bed. That morning also started like that. Yev got Mickey shaking him from his neck,while Ian was laughing . He took his foot onto his hands tickling it . This fact excitated Yevgeny more,who tried again insisting to make Mickey wake up. "Goodmorning man."replied him finally with a sleepy looking and a very deep yan.

 "Finally!"

 Replied Ian,thaking his arm and kissing one of his shoulders.

"Please guys get off me,I can't even breathe." Said Mickey with a smile,so that the others two did not give importance to him. The kid got off the bed and came back in a few seconds with the Liberty statue into his hands.

"Daddy do you know what is this?" "Yeah,that's Lady Liberty,I'm an ignorant but not at all, buggie." 

"Ian got me this yesterday." At that point Mickey looked up at Ian.

"Do you know that's not the real one,don't you?"

 "Oh,I know daddy,what a thierp, the real one is bigger than this." (making gestures with his tiny hands.) "Mick,he asked me if we could go sight seeing it with him,yesterday."

"yeah daddy, can we go there? Please."

 "C'mon Yev,there's a lot of people around there and it's so damn hot."

Then he turned around seeing Ian with a disapproved looking and Yev,on the other side,just looked like a little poor pippy. and then Mick said : "That's okay,you won guys."

"Thanks daddy!" the kid said,giving him a big kiss on his right hand. 

"Can we go there today?" asked Yev super excited. 

"Oh,it's sunday buggie! There's a lot of people round..." 

"Sure we can!" yelled Ian stopping Mickey's speech,giving the kid a big hit onto his bottom.

"Go get ready now! We're gonna wait the less!" So Yev ran away,leaving the couple alone. 

"The hell Ian,why do you gotta always be the good dad?" 

"So why do you gotta always do the breaker one?" 

"Leave it up." So the two were staring at each other. 

"Do you think we've got any time to have a little session of morning cuddles...?" 

"I'd say we do"

The whole family got out an our later the two morning sex session to whome we can understand why Mickey was so torn.Yev was so excited and brought his lady liberty statue always with him,along the ride. "Can we go up there?"

 "If there's few people I think we can buggie." 

Said Mickey,giving him a kiss onto his little head. They got the underground tube and they got to the boat which brought to the statue at 10 am . 

"It's so small." said Yev. 

"Just cause we are so far from it... when we'll be down there you'll see how damn it's high buggie!"

 Said Mickey,holding his leg and squeezing it with his hands. They got the boat about ten minutes later and then they set outside there.

"It's so beautiful!"

 

Yev has been captured so hard from Lady liberty 's hugeness.

At that point Ian started staring at Mickey with some dirty minds Into his head.  He took Mickey and said Yev they were about to go to the toilet for a minute;but the kid was just so excited for the sight seing that he did not even noticed them speaking to him.

The got to the toilet,laughing like two teenagers in love.

 

"Are we young enough to have sex in a toilet?" Said Mickey laughing and Kissing his boy friend neck. 

"Sure we are,c'mon! We've got more than twenty years at least!" Replied the other.

They started taking their  pants down Into that small place, smaller  than whatever else,but they didn't care at all.

Ian got Mickey pressed on the wall. He started to put his legs hardly round Mickey's hints,so that he started getting inside of him. 

Mean while Mickey was holding Ian's neck with one hand and he was exploring his muscles with the other one, God damn what the muscles....

Ian holded him so tight,kissing, holding his neck,but also trying to cover his mouth cause when he's excited (like always) he can be very loud.

Them both came in  five minute,refreshed them selves and reached Yev. He was still so damn attracted by the statue.

They took him from his arms both,making him flying high near the statue. They also took some photos which Mick saved Into his phone.

When Yev was jumping under the statue so full of happiness,Ian looked at Mickey 's screensaver and told him: "You gotta say you got a good  family."

So he replied: "A Wonderful one." Smiling.


End file.
